Kung Fu Panda 2
Kung Fu Panda 2 is a 2011 American computer-animated comedy-action martial arts film directed by Jennifer Yuh. It was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictuces. It is a sequel to Kung Fu Panda, released on .June 6, 2008. The film was released on May 26, 2011. Plot Long ago in ancient China, Lord Shen, the heir to the peacock clan that ruled Gongmen City, attempts to harness the use of fireworks as a weapon to rule the city. Upon overhearing that if he continued on this path, a warrior or black and white would defeat him, Lord Shen orders the pandas living in the valley to be exterminated. Horrified at Shen's actions, his parents banish him, and Shen swears vengeance. Thirty years later, Po, the Dragon Warrior, protects the Valley of Peace, along with the Furious Five, consisting of Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Monkey and Crane. However, Master Shifu tells Po that he has yet to achieve inner peace. When a group of wolves invade the valley and begin stealing refined metal for Lord Shen, Po is distracted by a symbol on the Wolf Boss' armor, causing him to have a flashback of his mother, allowing the wolves to escape. Po his goose father, Mr. Ping, about his origins, to which Ping explains that he found Po in a radish crate and adopted him. Afterwards, Master Thundering Rhino, leader of the kung fu council, is killed by Lord Shen and his newly developed cannon, while Master Storming Ox and Croc are imprisoned. Upon getting word of this, Shifu orders Po and the Furious Five to liberate Gongmen City and destroy Shen's cannon. Po and the Furious Five infiltrate Gongmen City and reach the prison where Master Ox and Croc are being held. However, the imprisoned council members refuse to help, as Shen had threatened to destroy the city with the cannon. Afterwards, Po and the Furious Five chase the Wolf Boss through the city, but are captured by the Furious Five. Po and the Furious Five are taken before Shen, who orders them executed. However, Mantis frees the rest of the group and they succeed in destroying the cannon. However, Po is distracted by Shen's symbol and discovers that Shen was there the night Po was separated from his parents, allowing Shen to escape and reveal an arsenal of cannons, which he uses to destroy the tower. Tigress forces Po to stay behind while she and the rest of the Five set off to destroy Shen's cannon factory. Regardless, Po breaks into the factory to question Shen, and inadvertently foils the Five's attempt to destroy the factory. Shen tells Po that his parents abandoned him before blasting him out of the factory with a cannon and capturing the Five. Po is rescued by Shen's exiled Soothsayer, who guides Po into remembering his past, where Po discovers that during Shen's attack on the panda valley, Po's parents had hid him in a crate to protect him. Attaining inner peace at the revelation, Po sets off to rescue the Furious Five. Po returns to Gongmen City and rescues the Furious Five from being executed. Accompanied by Shifu and Master Ox and Croc, Po and the Furious Five battle against the wolf army. During the battle, the Wolf Boss refuses Shen's order to fire at Po, to which Shen kills him and fires the cannon himself, incapacitating the group of martial artists. However, Po recovers and continues his standoff against Shen's armada. As the armada fires at him, Po redirects the cannon fire, destroying the armada. Po offers Shen a chance at redemption, but Shen refuses and attacks him, but is crushed to death by his cannon. Victorious, Po and the rest of the group return to the Valley of Peace, where Po reunites with Mr. Ping and declares him his father. Meanwhile, in a hidden valley where the remaining pandas are living, Po's biological father senses that his son is alive. Cast * Jack Black as Po. * Angelina Jolie as Tigress. * Dustin Hoffman as Shifu. * Gary Oldman as Lord Shen. * Seth Rogen as Mantis. * Lucy Liu as Viper. * Jackie Chan as Monkey. * David Cross as Crane. * James Hong as Mr. Ping. * Michaelle Yeoh as Soothsayer. * Danny McBride as Wolf Boss. * Dennis Haysbert as Master Ox. * Jean-Claude Van Damme as Master Croc. * Victor Garber as Master Rhino. Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Martial arts films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Comedy films Category:Sequels Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Drama films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s films